


kiss me like you want to feel safe

by lavenderlotion



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: After throwin’ a metal spike through the back ‘a some evil fucker, Eggsy wasn’t feelin’ up to fuckin’ a princess up the arse.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 56
Kudos: 163





	kiss me like you want to feel safe

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa another new fandom????
> 
> brit-picked by the lovely [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame)!

After throwin’ a metal spike through the back ‘a some evil fucker, Eggsy wasn’t feelin’ up to fuckin’ a princess up the arse. Sure, it would’ve been a pretty sweet reward, but he couldn’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout Daisy and his mum. There hadn’t been a single second ‘a rest since he last saw either ‘a ‘em, seein’ as Harry’d high-jacked him right when he was ‘bout to fuck Dean up. Then, Harry’d gone and  _ died. _

‘Tween almost bein’ killed by that ol’ fuck wit Arthur and savin’ the whole fuckin’ world, Eggsy hadn’t had a chance to deal with him. It was botherin’ him, deep down in his chest where his mum and Daisy had sat during the entire time he’d been away trainin’, the two ‘a ‘em always in the back ‘a his mind. He still stood by what he’d told mum—he shouldn’t’ve left ‘em alone with him. 

So ‘stead ‘a gettin’ his dick wet, he delivered the bottle ‘a champagne and let her free ‘fore rushin’ back to the plane. With the way his entire body was achin’, achin’ even in places he didn’t know  _ could _ ache, he was ready to just flop onto one ‘a the sweet couches decoratin’ the plane. He’d take a quick nap, they’d swing by and pick up Rox’s, then they’d be homebound and Eggsy could make sure his family was safe. 

With that thought, Eggsy hurried up the plane's steps, stepping onto the jet with a breath ‘a relief. He didn’t worry ‘bout no one comin’ after him, seein’ as everyone here was dead. Which... well, it was pretty fuckin’ gnarly, when he took a second to think ‘bout it, but it’d needed to get done. After all, the only folks that had their head blown off were ones’ that wanted the population reduced in a fuckin’ global bloodbath. 

Who the fuck cared that they didn’t have heads?

Eggsy sure didn’t, and if he had to remind himself ‘a that a couple ‘a times... well, it was his first mission. Shit like that was probably normal feelin’s. Pushin’ that away to deal with later, Eggsy focused on the here and now as he took in the jet’s interior. Merlin was standin’ just inside the door, holdin’ his rifle still and lookin’ at the closed screens ‘a his computer setup. Eggsy thought there was somethin’ real wistful like on his face, but he didn’t say nothin’ ‘bout it. 

With the cheekiest grin he could muster—he’d heard Merlin earlier, seein’ as they were each wearin’ their glasses—he called out, “Hey, Mycroft, we ready to go?”

Merlin looked up at him with the closest thing to surprise Eggsy’d ever seen over his face, which slowly settled into somethin’ that was probably supposed to look annoyed but just looked real fond, which made Eggsy feel real proud ‘a himself. 

“I thought ye were celebrating with a princess?” Merlin asked, thick brows raised up ‘cross his forehead. 

“I...” Eggsy was about to say somethin’ made-up ‘bout how he didn’t wanna rock her world just to disappear on her, when he gave up and let his shoulders fall. “I’m worried ‘bout me mum and Daisy,” he admitted, crossin’ his arms over his chest as he explained, “I left ‘em all alone and... even though’s Rox’s called Mum, I’m real nervous ‘bout what might’ve been happenin’. Dean ain’t the kinda man to leave that sorta rage ‘hind him, ya know?”

Merlin didn’t say nothin’ for a minute. When he finally did, the smile ‘round his eyes was clear as day. “Yer mother and Daisy are safe and sound, lad. I saw to it before this all began that Dean was locked away. There is nae a thing you need to be worrying about.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy asked, heart racin’ ‘hind his ribs. For a second it felt like he was gonna shake outta his skin, completely overwhelmed at the idea that Dean could really be gone. 

“Aye, Eggsy. I dinnae agree with Harry’s actions. That man should’ve done something ‘bout your family. You dinnae have to worry about that man no more, lad.”

Merlin turned away, but not ‘fore Eggsy ‘caught another glance ‘a  _ somethin’ _ over his face. 

Well, that wouldn't do. 

“No way?” he asked, takin’ a few long steps to get himself into Merlin’s space, standin’ at his back as Merlin’ put away his gun.

When he turned ‘round, Eggsy was right there, grinnin’ up at him with the most charmin’ smile he could muster up. It wasn’t real hard, seein’ how happy he felt. 

“Aye, lad,” Merlin told him, eyes droppin’ to Eggsy’s lips when he ran his tongue over ‘em just to be sure he wasn’t readin’ into shit that wasn’t there. 

Fuckin’  _ hell yeah _ , it was there. 

“You’re the guv’, Merls. I could kiss ya right now,” Eggsy told him seriously, findin’ himself gettin’ lost in the shiftin’ bands ‘a colour glowin’ ‘round his iris. 

‘Cause he was starin’ at his eyes so intently, Eggsy almost didn’t notice the soft spots ‘a pink that coloured Merlin’s cheeks or the way his jaw got tight with tension. He  _ did _ notice the way Merlin’s pupils expanded and got real dark, which redirected Eggsy’s blood flow to somewhere much lower than his face. 

“Ya like the idea ‘a that?” Eggsy asked with a widenin’ grin and a raised brow. 

“Eggsy,” Merlin started, his tone warnin’, then he trailed off into nothin’. 

“C’mere, Merls, and let me fank ya properly, yeah?” Eggsy asked, reachin’ out and snaggin’ the hem ‘a Merlin’s sweater. Merlin came in so good, shufflin’ forward and right into Eggsy’s space with barely a tug. A real wide smile curled ‘round his lips as he looked up at Merlin, a right fit man fer his age, who was lookin’ down at him like he was gettin’ everythin’ he wanted. 

That made Eggsy feel fuckin’ ten feet tall. He kissed Merlin softly, sweetly, the thanks it was meant to be. Merlin made a soft noise in the back ‘a his throat that had Eggsy wonderin’ just when the last time someone’d kissed him must’ve been. Eggsy would’ve assumed someone as fit as Merlin would’ve been gettin’ shagged on the regular, but maybe that wasn’t the case here. 

Eggsy kept kissin’ him, movin’ their mouths together real slow and real soft till he had to pull back to breathe. When he looked up, Merlin’s eyes were still closed and there was a smile that looked like straight bliss on his face, just from one little kiss.  _ Shit. _ Shit, okay. Maybe Eggsy wasn’t the only one sportin’ a crush the size ‘a the fuckin’ moon? 

“Fank’s,” he whispered, watchin’ Merlin’s eyes flutter open, lashes brushin’ his cheeks. God, he was fuckin’ gorgeous, ain’t he? “Now go turn on the autopilot and get your arse back here.”

Merlin laughed, thank fuck, and sauntered into the flight pit. Eggsy watched his long frame with renewed interest and figured this was gonna be  _ way _ better than fuckin’ a princess up the arse. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
